culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Year of the Cat
| rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2Score = B− }} Year of the Cat is the seventh studio album by Al Stewart, released in 1976 and was produced and engineered by Alan Parsons; it is considered his masterpiece, its sales helped by the hit single "Year of the Cat", "one of those 'mysterious woman' songs," co-written by Peter Wood. The other single from the album was "On the Border". Stewart wrote "Lord Grenville" about the Elizabethan sailor and explorer Sir Richard Grenville (1542–1591). Stewart had all of the music and orchestration written and completely recorded before he even had a title for any of the songs. In a Canadian radio interview he stated that he has done this for six of his albums, and he often writes four different sets of lyrics for each song.http://www.ciut.fm/index.php/shows-2/interview-with-al-stewart/ CIUT’s Barry Livingston’s interview with legendary UK singer/songwriter AL STEWART, Thursday June 16th, 2011 at 7 a.m. The title track derives from a song Stewart wrote in 1966 called "Foot of the Stage" with prescient lyrics about Tony Hancock, one of Britain's favourite comedians who tragically committed suicide two years later.Dave Thompson, 1000 Songs that Rock Your World, Krause Publications, Iola, WI (2011). ISBN 978-1-4402-1422-6 p. 142. When Stewart discovered that Hancock was not well known in the United States, he went back to his original title "Year of the Cat". While Stewart is known for his guitar virtuosity, the song is recognized for producing amazing interplay of multiple guitars, piano, saxophone, violin and drums. Cover art The cover design, by Hipgnosis and illustrator Colin Elgie, depicts a woman who has an apparent obsession with cats. She can be seen in the mirror dressing up as a cat for a costume party, and all of the items on her dresser have feline motifs. Track listing All tracks composed by Al Stewart, except where indicated. 1976 Original LP edition Side 1 #"Lord Grenville" – 5:00 #"On the Border" – 3:22 #"Midas Shadow" – 3:08 #"Sand in Your Shoes" – 3:02 #"If it Doesn't Come Naturally, Leave It" – 4:28 Side 2 #"Flying Sorcery" – 4:20 #"Broadway Hotel" – 3:55 #"One Stage Before" – 4:39 #"Year of the Cat" (Stewart, Peter Wood) – 6:40 2004 Remaster bonus tracks #"On the Border" live - 3:48 #"Belsize Blues" - 3:30 #"Story of the Songs" - 9:42 Personnel *Al Stewart - vocals, guitar, keyboards *Peter White - guitar, keyboards *John Perry - background vocals *Tim Renwick - guitar *Andrew Powell - string arrangements *Bobby Bruce - violin *Marion Driscoll - percussion *Stuart Elliott - drums, percussion *George Ford - bass *Phil Kenzie - alto saxophone *Don Lobster - keyboards *David Pack - background vocals *Tony Rivers - background vocals *Graham Smith - harmonica *Peter Wood - keyboards Charts Album – Billboard (North America) Singles – Billboard (North America) References Category:Al Stewart albums Category:1976 albums Category:Albums with cover art by Hipgnosis Category:Albums produced by Alan Parsons Category:Albums recorded at Abbey Road Studios Category:Janus Records albums Category:RCA Records albums Category:EMI Records albums Category:Arista Records albums Category:Rhino Records albums Category:Parlophone albums Category:English-language albums